Bueaty and the Beast
by Oscar
Summary: It's a modern day story. R&R.
1. The Bet of all Bets

Chapter One: The Bet Of All Bets  
The audience clapped loudly as the ballerinas bowed. Jen Cats looked out at the crowd searching for her older brother. Ah, she found him, David, in the center balcony. He was clutching twelve white roses, his usual opening night gift. Jen walked to the changing room with the other dancers.  
"Jen you were great tonight," said costar Elizabeth Adams.  
"And you too," replied Jen.  
Jen changed in to a blue spaghetti strapped dress. She looked in the mirror to see a fair-skinned brunette with bright blue eyes. Jen was in her early twenties. When she got to the outside of the theater, she found her brother talking with her dance partner Jacob Fox. David handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Why do you give her those all the time?" asked Jacob.  
"Tradition!" sang David, like Tevia from "Fiddler on the Roof."  
"And I like them," put in Jen, "So are you coming with us." It is also tradition for Jen and David to go out to dinner after a performance or race.  
"Yeah, I'm always hungry," answered Jacob.  
"I'm driving so give me the keys," said Jen putting her hand out towards David.  
"Only because you know where I sleep," said David giving up the keys to his mustang convertible. They headed for the Big Bowl. The hostess seated them to a booth right away.  
"Your waiter will be with you in a minuet."  
"I 'm going to go to the bathroom. I want the lemon chicken," said David as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"Kay," said Jen.  
As David walked to the bathroom a muscular man named Dean grabbed his arm and said," Jonathan wants a word with you."  
"I'm kind of busy," replied David jerking out of Dean's grip.  
"And you think he cares."  
"Okay, where is he?" asked David. Dean led the way to a corner table where a tall black haired man was sitting.  
"Please sit down," said Jonathan indicating the chair across from him. David sat down stiffly.  
"Why are you fallowing me?" inquired David.  
"You owe me money," replied Jonathan," I expect to be paid back."  
"I told you I'd get it."  
"Well I want it now."  
"What do you mean now? I still have four months!"  
"I want my money now, and I don't care how I get it."  
"I only have half of it."  
"That's too bad. You have a sister, right?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well I don't think you would want something bad happen to her."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would," assured Jonathan. David glared at Jonathan with clenched fist and a new hatred.  
"I like your determination, so I'll give you one more chance. If you win a bet with me you don't have to pay me, but if you don't your sister has to come live with me."  
"What!"  
"What other choice do you have?"  
"I hate it, but your right. I bet I win my next race."  
They shook on it.  
"So what dose your sister look like?" asked Jonathan.  
"Like this," said David handing Jonathan a photo of Jen. Jen was in full racing gear and next to a motor cross bike.  
"She races?"  
"Use to, she quit."  
"Why?"  
"None of your business."  
"So what dose she do for a living?"  
"She's a dancer and my mechanic."  
"Really, that's interesting. You can go," said Jonathan handing back the photo.  
David walked back to the booth with a grim expression.  
"David what's wrong?" asked Jen when he sat down.  
"Oh nothing, I guess I'm just worried about my next race," and that was the truth. Jen and Jacob talked about the upcoming performances. David ate unvoiced wondering if he should tell Jen about the bet since after all it was about her. He didn't.  
"You ready to go?" asked Jacob after they finished dessert.  
"What, oh yeah," said David.  
They piled into the mustang. "Let's go to the bookshop," said Jen as she turned into the parking lot of Barns and Noble.  
"What is it that you want now?" asked David.  
"The new Robert Reed book," replied Jen as they walked to the science fiction section, "Here it is."  
"So can we go?" wondered Jacob.  
"As soon as I pay for it," said Jen walking to the cash register. She paid then they left. They dropped Jacob at the Sky Line apartments.  
"You know what?" asked Jen on their way home.  
"What?"  
"You'll do fine on your race next to week."  
"You really think that?" questioned David  
"Yes, because you're a good driver and you got one of the best mechanics."  
They pulled into their apartment complex. They walked up stairs to the third floor. David opened the door. "Good night, Jen."  
"Night," said Jen as she walked into her bedroom and changed into her boxers and tank top. As she brushed her long hair, she wondered why David was so worried. He was acting as if it was his first race. Jen walked into the bathroom took her night medicine and brushed her teeth. She yawned as she crawled into bed, and fell asleep. 


	2. The Race

Chapter Two: The race  
"You packed, Jen?" asked David through her bedroom door.  
"Yes," said Jen while she opened the door. She was wearing blue jeans and a Cats racing shirt.  
"Then let's go, I've got the truck packed."  
"Okay, just let me get my medicine," said Jen as she walked towards the bathroom. She went to the cabinet and grabbed her medicine box. She stuffed it in her backpack and they were on the road to Austin.  
Hours later David was signing in. His first race was at five o'clock. He went to get a cup of coffee to calm his nerves. He walked back to the truck where Jen was doing a routine check on his bike.  
"How does it look?" asked David.  
"Good," said Jen looking up at him, "when do you race?"  
"Five."  
"You ready?"  
"I think so."  
"Well that's better than nothing."  
Five o'clock came around rather fast. David had to be the first to do ten laps or lose his sister. The race started, and David was in the lead. He was in the zone. All he was thinking was "I can't lose, I can't lose." Jen was watching from the sidelines. David was coming up on the last turn when another driver came around him and passed him up. David came in second place. He wanted to cry he was so mad at himself for losing.  
As Jen and David were walking to the truck a muscular man with blond hair walked up to them.  
"Hello, Dean," said David.  
"So this is her. I can see why you tried so hard to not lose," Said Dean," but you did and she's Jonathan's"  
"What does he mean?" asked Jen  
"What's this, you didn't tell her?" inquired Dean.  
"You see, Jen, it's like this," began David.  
"Your brother bet you on that race," interrupted Dean.  
"You did what?" yelled Jen in astonishment.  
"Jen, your to come with me," said Dean.  
"No,"  
"You don't want me to take you by force."  
"Go with him Jen," said David  
"What?" said Jen puzzled.  
"I lost, go."  
"Fine then."  
David watched as his only sister as she walked off with one of the people he hated most. Dean led her to a black car. He opened the door and she got in. They were heading to the airport then to New York. Dean walked up to the counter where a young blond girl was standing.  
"Two first class tickets to New York please," orders Dean. The lady gave him two tickets for the six o'clock flight. "Do you want anything for the flight?" asked Dean as he pointed to on of the shops in the airport.  
"Yeah," replied Jen.  
"Okay, here you go," said Dean handing her a twenty.  
"And you're not afraid I'll run off?" questioned Jen.  
"You won't if you know what's better for you." called Dean as Jen headed to the shop. Jen look at the magazine rack looking for a dance magazine. She grabbed a pack of sugarless gum and went to the cash register. Pocketing the change as she walked back to where Dean was standing.  
"Were at gate twenty-two," said Dean as he handed her a ticket. The walked in silence to the gate and got on the plane. Jen sat next to the window, and Dean next to her. She promptly opened her magazine and began reading.  
"What would you like to drink?" asked a flight attendant.  
"Coke," answered Jen.  
"Light beer," replied Dean. A few minutes later, she came back with their drinks. She handed Jen a glass bottled coke and Dean a beer.  
"Ah, great," said Jen in response to the paragraph she was reading.  
"What?" asked a startled Dean.  
"They gave my last show a bad review."  
"What show?"  
"Beauty and the Beast."  
"Oh, who were you?"  
"Beauty."  
"Can I read it?"  
"Sure," said Jen handing him the magazine.  
As he read, Jen looked out the window to see that the landing. The plane landed smoothly. Dean led Jen to another black car. He opened the passenger side door; she sat down and buckled her seatbelt as he closed the door. Dean drove out of the city into the country. He stopped in front of a house the size of a small castle.  
"Wow, that's big," said Jen amazed. The house was four levels high and large, very large. It had white brick with a black roof.  
"Impressive isn't," said Dean as he pulled into the gates. He parked in front of the house and went around and opened her door. Dean led her to the front doors then turned around and went to park the car in the garage. Jen knocked on the door twice. It almost opened immediately to reveal a short black man in a suite.  
"Oh, welcome madam," said the man. He was clearly a butler.  
"Hello," said Jen.  
"This way," said the man leading the way to the study, "She's here, sir." Inside the study stood a tall man who was looking out the window.  
"Good, that will be all Harry," said Jonathan as he turned around. Harry left the room and closed the door leaving Jen facing the man responsible for her being here in New York. 


End file.
